pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Buizelek
}}| }}} |- | '' }'' ''' |} |- style=" background: # }}};" | colspan="2" align="center" | |- ! align="right" style="background: ##C6C6A7 }}}; }|space|color:#FFFFFF}}" | Typ: | style="background: #fff" width="210px" | Normalny/Latający |- ! align="right" style="background: ##C6C6A7 }}}; }|space|color:#FFFFFF}}" | Wielkość: | style="background: #fff" width="210px" |0,3m |- ! align="right" style="background: ##C6C6A7 }}}; }|space|color:#FFFFFF;}}" | Waga: | style="background: #fff" width="210px" | 1,8kg |- ! align="right" style="background: ##C6C6A7 }}}; }|space|color:#FFFFFF}}" | Ewolucja: | style="background: #fff" width="210px" |Pidgey -> Pidgeotto -> Pidgeot |- |} Piszcie o czym chcecie Nie mogę się zalogować )))))))))))))))))))))))): - PokeGirl (Z Wikinezki) Taki głupi nie jestem! Nie ważne (: Wiem , zaraz wszystko przenisę z Wikinezki do Buizel Wiki (: Wiem , wiem Jakie zadanie? PS. Mam logo dla Buizel Wiki jak chcesz to je prześlę. Zanalazłam obrazki , zrobiłam napisy i złączyłam to ze sobą (: Fajny życiorys :D , a Wiki jest biała... Wybrałam Sky i wygląda super! Mam proźbę. Czy byś mógł przesłać wszystkie odnaki z Wikinezki (lub tyle ile dasz radę) ich nazwy znajdują się na mojej stronie użytkownika. No cóż... ale prześlesz je? Plis! Ja muszę iść się kąpać. Niewiem. Pawel10s 15:26, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Ta jest fajna thumb Stąd http://veekun.com/ Dokończęgdy wrócę z basenu. O co chodzi z tym blogiem na Buizel Wiki??? Achaa , ja tam napiszę swoje opowiadanie ;) Nom (: , ale dopiero jutro! Wiem , że już byś chciał , ale chce sobie wszystkie strony z Pokami przenieść tutaj. Poprostu chciałabym jak najszybciej je przenieść. Noo ((: Co tam ? ((: Pzenoszę postacie z Anime Zaraz będzie (: , ale w tym jest mało o pokach ): , ale w następnym będzie ich więcej ((: Opis o mnie۞[[Użytkownik:Michał Hoen|Michał ۞ (Dyskusja) (UTC)]] 15:33, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Teraz te tabelki z Pokemonami co masz na swojej stronie.Z Blazikenem,Raichu,Infernape Charizardem i Empoleonem Jesteś? Poprawisz mi to i dodasz zdjęcia?Opisy do poków masz na wiki.Proszę zrób to ja idę do kościoła a potem z kumplami na dwór. Jeszcze nie wiem , ale podpowiem , że w następnym nasze poki się zgubią;) PS. Mogłabym zostać adminem??? (za stworzenie loga Buizel Wiki i przesłaniu tylu plików z Johto) Noo ja też nie wiem... tylko biurokrata może kogoś mianować na admina. Mogę być w twoim opowiadaniu??? ^^ No więc: *Imie: '''Blue *Wiek: 10 lat *Charakter: Mądra , miła *Miasto: Wertania *Cel: Wygrać ligę Kanto *Pokemon: Pikachu (zabrakło starterów) i Vulpix (pierwszy pok) Czy mogę wystąpić w Twoim opowiadaniu? - Czikitka chciałabym być: imię: Gold, wiek: 10 lat, charakter: miła i energiczna; często robi coś bez zastanowienia, cel: zostać najlepszą koordynatorką, Pokemony: Pipplup (starter), Eevee. Pewnie. Kim chciałbyś być? Region Kanto. Dobra , ale później. Fajne? Plik:Buizel-Policeman.png Żeby wkleić na tą stronę trzeba kliknąć ikonkę przy opcji wstaw w edycji strony. Wkleić adres filmiku i dać prześlij.Selenka Logo Czołem! Z pewnym opóźnieniem chciałem odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które zadałeś Sannse, która niestety nie może odpowiedzieć, ponieważ nie zna polskiego. ;) Wszelkie pytania i wątpliowści dotyczące używania i zmiany logo na wiki powinna rozwiać nasza strona pomocy: Pomoc:Logo. W dużym skrócie logo to po prostu normalna grafika o nazwie Wiki.png. Wystarczy, że wgrasz swoją grafikę pod tą właśnie nazwą i powinna pojawić się jako logo Twojej wiki. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem. Pozdrawiam, TOR Czemu nie moge się zarejstrować? (Domink) Dlaczego zabezpieczyłeś ))): chciałam przesłać mniejszą wersję ))): OMG!!! Ale mnie przestraszyłeś!!! XDD Dzisiaj nie wiem... mam dzisiaj basen i dodatkowy angielski Jutro mogę (: , a pojutrze mam wyprawiane urodzinki!!! Dobra! Zapraszam Cię na urodziny!!! Może zrobięsobie też internetowe? XDD Ale nie mam pomysłu jak je wyprawić... )): Ok. Teraz tylko zaproszenia (: urodzinki będą... nie wiem... Użykownik:PokeGirl/Hoenn League usuń to dobra? Ale co dlaczego? Nie , nie chodzi mi o Użykownik:PokeGirl/Hoenn League tu brakuje "T". No na wiki to raczej coś w formie grafiki lub video (też można wstawić). Np. Chciałabym dostać jakąś grę pokemon :D nie , nie chodziło mi , że np. okładkę tej gry no nie tylko... w internecie... Hmm... taką trochę nowszą ;) ok Dobra , ale szybko , bo zaraz mam anglika Wow! Skąd to masz??? acha... musze kończyć no właśnie nie wiem Nie mogę... zaraz ide do szkoły nom , bo nadrabiamy jakiś tam dzień w listopadzie , bo wtedy będziemy mieli w listopadzie pięć dni wolnych po rząd! Morze zrobić stronę z o nazwię obrazy lub obrazki na której będą obrazki ataków i pokemonów do poków tych np. czyjś tam Pikachu i jak sądzisz.? Dominikolo Tak.Dominikolo . Dobrze, na razie próbuje przejść Leaf Green... Po przejściu potrenuję poki z Emerald a potem... być może spróbuję ściągnąć któryś z remaków II generacji. Gdybyś nie wiedział, zmieniłem nazwę na Wikipedii ale na Wikinezce stara nadal obowiązuje Polecam: Shiny sprity 5 generacji Tylne sprity 5 generacji Sprity 5 generacji Linki znalazłem na PokeCommunity gdzie jestem zarejestrowany. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:34, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) No coś ty... A tak wogóle posiadasz jakieś gry z serii Pokemon? Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:45, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) To ty masz prawdziwe Nintendo DS? xD Ja siedzę na emulatorach :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:47, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Emulatory to programy pozwalające grać na ROMach na których są gry typu Pokemon. VBA jest dość znanym emulatorem do gier na wszystkie trzy Game Boye a zaś No$Gba może odpalić np. Pokemon Pearl. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:51, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Emulatory można po prostu z internetu ściągnąć. Dobra, idę spać '.' Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:55, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Twoje poki Użytkownik:Buizelek/Mój Tsutarja Jeden. Mianowicie Przyciąganie a nie Atrakcyjność (to by było Attractive a po angielsku jest Attract) Użytkownik:Buizelek/Mój Buizel Znalazłem dwa błędy: 1.B'ą'''belkowy promień a nie B'om'belkowy promień. 2.Lodowy strumień wody to atak '''improwizowany', a konkretnie połączenie Lodowego promienia i Strumienia wody. Użytkownik:Buizelek/Mój Pikachu Jeden. Kontra Tarcza - tak samo jak z lodowym strumieniem wody - normalnie nie istnieje taki atak, w Bulbapedii jest pod Ataki improwizowane (czy jakoś tak) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:28, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS.Pozwolę sobie zmienić kolory tabel z nazwą ataków na rodzaj ataku (Duch, Smoczy, Elektro, itp.) :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:28, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Podaj info i zdjęcie do opowiadania... Jak cię dodam to w 3 rozdziale pojawi się 2 nowych bohaterów (ty i PokeGirl :P) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:24, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Niestety zadebiutujesz w 4 rozdziale :P Nie chce mi się czekać aż odpowiesz :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:37, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Czemu nie odpisywałeś :P 4 rozdział będzie jutro bo jest już późno PS. Daj zdjęcie o.oNatychmiastowy nokaut! 18:15, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) I płeć startera. Zapomniałeś fotki swojej. Mam jako twoje zdjęcię dać patyczaka? :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:27, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Kurde mamy zdjęcie Squirtla? Bo nie chce się załadować żadne jake chcę wysłać o.o Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:40, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli jest dla niego zdjęcie to tak (a jak nie to załaduj :P). Ale I tak Shiny jest dość rzadki :P Może wsadzę jednego w 5 rozdziale. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:42, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Bwahaha wsadziłem ci zdjęcie dziewczyny. Sorry ale Gary kojarzy mi się z Bluem (z gry) a nie Green :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:45, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Dobra ale jutro :P Próbowałem przekolorwać Caterpie na złoty ale nie udało się :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:55, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS.Czytałeś wogóle opowiadanie? =p Wsadzisz mnie do swojego opowiadania? Startera i info o nim i o mnie możesz znaleźć w moim opowiadaniu =D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:00, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Charakter... Bardzo mądry jak na swój wiek, może nawet ekspert :lol Zna uczucia Pokemonów i jest spokojny. Zdjęcie to daj Greena bo nie jest zajęty. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:09, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. " Red - Ja...bo ja myślałem że?....że to może...mój? Może , Charmander... Dziewczyna - No ale to jest Vulpix, a...zgubiłeś swojego Charmandera?" LOL xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:11, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Komedia..... PS.Moje opowiadanie jest nietypowe bo gdzieś w 10 rozdziale planuję gości specjalnych (a mając na myśli gości specjalnych mam na myśli kogoś dosłownie nie z tego świata). Nie będzie to takie jedyne :-)] WTF jakim cudem twój Charmander zna Miotacz Płomieni? Nie ma szans żeby taki żółtodziób znał taki wypasiony ruch o.O Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:14, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) przeciążenie Wczoraj było przeciążenie :/ A ci gości to mogą być albo bliźniacy (Moseby się ucieszy o ile wir go też nie wessie) albo po prostu Pokemony typu MissingNo.. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:21, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) (MissingNo. ma dwie kropki bo jedna kończy zdanie a druga jest w nazwie Poka :P) PS.Dzisiaj powinien być ostatni, 52-gi odcinek Galaktycznych Bitew. Wczoraj był 51-szy. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:22, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS2.Nawet '''jak byłeś sławny na Wikinezce to i tak '''ja zrobiłem więcej dobrego dla niej :P A przynajmniej nie miałem edycji zapchanych czymś co nie jest związane z anime, mangą, grami lub innymi oficjalnymi "rzeczami" z serii Pokemon ]:-> Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:41, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiem :lol Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:05, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS.Gram teraz w LeafGreen i walczę z Lancem i jego Dragonite lvl 60 (ten Dragonite poziomowo jest na równi z moim starterem który jest moim najsilniejszym pokiem :/) i jeszcze kurde rywal został. Jest to 2 podejście do Elite Four, za 1 razem rozwalił mnie Lapras Lorelei (Water Absorb ._.) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:11, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Na razie wiele nie ma do roboty bo ta wiki ma pół miesiąca najwyżej. A co do gry to teraz rywal, został mu jeszcze Gyarados i Arcanine chociaż bardziej wkurzający jest Gyarados (Arcanine jest ognisty i starter go rozwali :D). Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:30, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Gyarados w końcu padł to wystawiłem startera. Arcanine był szybszy ale nie rozwalił startera i padł od jego Surfa, jednak nie widziałem jak "umarł w męczarniach" bo zeszłem zjeść. Ale i tak pisze "Player defeated CHAMPION GARY". A po zdobyciu National Pokedexa będzie JESZCZE GORZEJ bo wzmocnią Elite Four i Championa o.o Cecha remaków :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:46, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS.Wiesz że Oak był Championem? Inaczej nie miałby wstępu do tego pomieszczenia po Garym =P A w scenie przed creditsami wszyscy wybiegają z budynku/miejsca pod budynkiem w strone jaskinii Victory Road ;LOL Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:51, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) 0.0 Super! Lol napisałeś w swojej dyskusji :P Bierz się do roboty i wykonuj edycje opowiadania czy coś :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:00, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Mi chodziło o edycje tu :bwahahaha Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:11, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) lol Lol ja dokończę Sinnoh :P I jeszcze interwiki do Bulby... Zostanie Johto :lol Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:20, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Nigdy :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:25, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Jestem ale piszę opowiadanie i jeszcze coś robię :lol PS.Wpisz sobie na Youtube xxx tribute gdzie xxx to nazwa Pokemona. Może coś znajdziesz :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:50, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Zdradzę ci że Rozdział 4 opowiadania rozwali cię (nie'dosłownie) :D. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:57, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Gotowe :D O twoim Squirtle nie ma extra info -D Jeszcze tylko artykuły o tych Pokach :D :D Które wg. ciebie było najlepsze :P Daj cytat tego ^.^ Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:19, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) "Podobnie jak I generacji wersja z Kanto pojawiła się po raz drugi w III generacji , Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver powodować Johto, aby znaleźć się po raz drugi w IV generacji." k**wa nie mów że używałeś Google by to przetłumaczyć? To zdanie jest j*****nie nielogiczne. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:21, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) lol Poprawiłem. Wszystko jest lepsze od tego bezmóżgiego tłumacza Google który nie rozróżnia wyrazów i tłumaczy je dosłownie a czasami WCALE. PS.No daj cytat z twojej ulubionej części 4 rozdziału :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:25, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Gość specjalny :P Z Nie ma to jak hotel (poszukaj na WIkipedii). A jak to z Masterballem się podobało? xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! Lol na Wikinezce jak daję zapisz to okazuje się że już dałeś lidera :O Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:33, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Ten gość ma ********** edycje, chociaż tylko 3 :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:55, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Co do tego o Caterpie... W grach jak użyjesz przedmiotu, np. Poke Ball to pisze used gdzie to nazwa gracza( :P) a to.... nazwa przedmiotu (lolololol). Co znaczy że Caterpie użył Masterballa aby złapać Kakunę. Ale Pokemon który łapie innego Pokemona? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:00, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Pomyliłem cię z PokeGirl (myślałem że to ty :P) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:03, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) 1-10 Lol nie ma już dla mnie oceny w twoim ocenianiu w Wikinezce :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 20:06, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS.Idę spać :P ARGH Czemu tak późno :< Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:49, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) ... No dobrze, byłem w szkole a potem w domu. W LeafGreen powiększyłem złapane Poki o Machoka... I 5 rozdział się pojawił opowiadania. Squirtle dostał Wodną Broń :P Zaś ty poszłeś "polować" Caterpie ale role się odwróciły (jak wynika z tytułu rozdziału) :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:56, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Czytałeś rozdział ten 5 wogóle? :P PS.W niektórych odcinkach Meowth ma te swoje wyobrażenia z Giovannim... Ale... TO wyobrażenie jest EPICKIE. Tak epickie że jest tylko po japońsku D: Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:00, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) PS2.Widzę że w twojej skali na WIkinezce brakuje miejsca dla mnie ]:-> NIe wsadziłeś mnie :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:08, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Mam 3 wyjścia z tym podkochiwaniem: 1.Normalne, o ile się PokeGirl zgodzi :P 2.Patrz 1, ale bez pytania :P 3.Bez pytania, ale Natalka wybuchnie i poleci w górę gdzieś i grawitacja zrobi swoje :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:10, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) (przeczytaj to wyżej od tego wpisu :D) Może być (z tym podkochiwaniem) Ps. Ale trochę to głupie -.- W jakim sensie nie poleci? :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:16, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) PS.Se zaktualizowałem dyskusję ale nadal brakuje mi tam obrazków Pikacuh(sów) :LOL E nic szkoła mnie męczy... jutro siedzę do 16.00 -.-' Aha. Ale i tak dziś nie zrobię bo późno. Ale jak podkichiwać to żeby nie było że później przez pół opowiadania wywalam was na 3-ci plan albo i wogóle was nie ma (bo zajmujecie się tym podkochiwaniem) :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:26, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) PS.buahahha Nie no do 16.00 , bo mam jeszcze kilak kółek... Kontynuuj swe opowiadanie bo nic się nie dzieje tam D: (a przynajmniej nie zauważyłem) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:31, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Dobra idź sę najedz to będzie miał wenę (pomysł) na rozdział następny :P PS. Ty chodzisz do 6 klasy czy do 1 gimnazjum? Bo mnie już męczą 7 lekcją :D 3x7 + 6x2 = 33 lekcji tygodniowo. Uga buga :D Jak się miewasz "stary byku" :P Zaraz zrobię kolejny rozdział i mam takie pytanie - gdybyś mógł być Pokemonem to jakim byłbyś? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:28, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Albo Pikachu albo Plusle albo Minun. A dlaczego cię pytałem? Bo następny rozdział to podróż do świata Pokemonów w którym o ludziach nie ma słuchu (o ile wogóle tam byli) a Pokemony mówią (BwahahaA). Tworzę też o nim artykuł :P Nie jest to fan coś tam bo są oficjalne gry z tym światem i są specjalne odcinki nie należące do głównej serii gdzie ten świat występuje Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:39, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Ej skąd masz pliki typu Plik:Pika001.gif czy Plik:Cater001.gif?? Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:40, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Ech... z tymi wirtualnymi to nie wiem ,a tymi prawdziwymi - super! Opowiadanie Skończyłem 6 rozdział :D Jest zdecydowanie dłuższy niż reszta. Jeszcze tylko trzeba 3 nowe artykuły dać i stare zaktualizować =P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:12, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Ale mi chodziło artykuły o OPOWIADANIU. Kurde bo są "nowe" Pokemony. Czytałeś rozdział? :DNo Ja je po uzupełniam :P I zamówiłem Spearowy. Na mój koszt, przecie prosiłeś. Jest ich więcej niż w 1 odcinku Pokemonów - ''Pokemon, wybieram cię! a tam było ich całkiem dużo. Ty zrób bo ja nie umiem :D (z Mew i... Crobatem :D i z elektrycznym typem) Proszę :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:29, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki :P Zobacz wogóle jakie mam wyposażenie super w Crystal =D (bazuję kolejną postać na mojej postaci z Pokémon Crystal :P Na którą zmarnowałem '''w sumie 2 tygodnie czyli że tyle czasu dziennie pykałem że w sumie 2 tygodnie =)) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:44, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Paaa :< Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:54, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) BARDZO WAŻNE. Ustaw sobie budzik na 07:00 na 2 październik 2010 bo właśnie 2 października o 08:05 wyemitują Film Dwunasty - Arceus i Klejnot Życia :D Jak sobie na 7-mą ustawisz to będziesz miał czas na włączenie TV ^_^ Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:14, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Szczerze, nie czytałem :P Tylko poprawiłem formatowanie ^_^ Ale biorę się do czytania, tylko to znajdę o.o Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:18, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Dobra.... Przeczytałem jeszcze raz CAŁE 4 rozdziały i.... "Bohater w biegu chwycił swój czarny plecakprawą ręką i już na schodach zażucił go na lewe ramie. Bardzo się spieszył przy schodzeniu ze chodów i ... wywrócił się:S Sturlał się bezradnie ze schodów, i skończył na dywaniku w jadalni. Red - Myślałem że ten dzień będzie dla mnie trochę mniej bolesny ;D" Hahaha co to jest? "Horror"? :D "Blastoise, Pokemon skorupiak. Blastoise jest najwyższą formą startera Squirtle. Jego specjalność to siła a nie szybkość. Jego powłoka jest niczym pancerz, a Hydro Pompa wydobywająca się z ich armat są praktycznie nie do powstrzymania." Od razu na głęboką wodę, co? Nie ma szans aby Blastoise vs. Charmander miało choćby 0,000000000000000000001% szansy na twoją wygraną :P "Znudzony tym wszystkim Balstoise użył Tańca Deszczu i zwiał. Po chwili była już ulewa a biedny Charmander biegał w kółko przytrzymując w łapkach swój ogonek. Red - Nie bój się! To tylko deszcz! Red był ciekawy o co chodzi Pokemonowi więc wyjął PokeDex PokeDex - Podczas deszczu Pokemony typu ognistego nie powinny przebywać na dworze, ponieważ w przypadku Charmandera może zgasić się jego płomyk na ogonie co grozi śmiercią." 1.Balstoise? Lol 2."(...)grozi śmiercią." - Myślałem że Pokemony nie zawierają takich fragmentów o.O "Red - Wiem że mnie nie lubisz ale pokonaj dla mnie tego Spearowa, OK? Charmander odrócił głowę, i w tym samym czasie pok został zaatakowany Akcją Spearowa. Char - -.-'" Hahaha, Charmander powiedział "-.-" :P Jak chcesz to możesz skorzystać z mojego pomysłu na wysłanie bohaterów do Świata Pokemonów tylko pamiętaj że tam Pokemony mówią (nie wszystkie tak normalnie ale i tak rozumiemy ich mowę :P) Tak wogóle, te zdjęcia co dałeś Tsutarji.... Wygląda na nich sexy xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:24, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiem że to samiec ale i tak fajnie wygląda :D A to później będzie jutro? o-o Czy dzisiaj? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:36, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) 1.Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.... :D 2.lol nie wiedziałem że Spearow przypomina Pikachu :D 3.Skąd wiesz że zaglądałem do twojego Brudnopisu? :O Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:50, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Później bo teraz gram w fajną grę na przeglądarkę :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:10, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Buizel , czy mógłbyś na chwilę odbezpieczyć Plik:Wiki.png? Znalazłam sposób na zrobienie przezroczystego , ale muszę zobaczyć czy to działa. Zrobiłem tabele na pokmeony i jak: .Dominikolo Yeah Jesteś w końcu :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 11:18, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) 1.Bwahahaha ja zostać admin :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 11:22, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) 2.Czytałeś 7 rozdział opowiadania? :D Heh jak i tak chyba tylko nas troje jest :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 11:26, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) A nie wkleiłem? O_o. Dobra zrobiłem nowy rozdział opowiadania :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:03, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Podrasowania ciąg dalszy. Mew - do podrasowania :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:34, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Ale to ty masz tu władzę absolutną :P A kiedy zrobisz następny odcinek opowiadania? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:44, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Przypomniałem sobie że nie wykorzystałeś tego mojego pomysłu z wpadnięciem do Świata Pokémonów gdzie żyją tylko Pokémony i Poki mówią po naszemu. Ludzie którzy się tam dostaną z normalnego świata Pokémonów (nie pytać jak) zmieniają się w jakiegoś Pokémona. Skąd to wiem? Grałem w gry :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:51, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Tylko jak wykorzystasz pomysł, nie zapomnij zaktualizować jednego artykułu :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:54, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Taa... Podrasujesz go tak że to będzie jakiś... artykuł od lat 18 :P Bo jak tak się popatrzeć to artwork Mew wygląda jakby był w ciąży co z punktu widzenia gier jest NIEMOŻLIWE bo jest bezpłciowym Pokém. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:01, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Dobra to ja złażę :P Później wrócę :D :P :) xD :-) -) -D =D :=D :-D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:06, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Hejo :D Powinienem jeszcze dzisiaj kolejny rozdział opowiadania zrobić a to byłby 2-gi w jeden dzień =D 1.Trójka? Kto tu jeszcze coś robi? :P 2.No wklejaj :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:28, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Jakoś mi tabelka nie wchodzi ! A w porządku a kiedy wchodzę na twój proofil nie piszę (u góry) edytuj ^^' Lol. Jeszcze jestem :D Masz dla mnie misję? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:06, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) hmm jak usunąć to (hide) Pages I am following This user's followed pages list is empty. Add pages to this list by clicking "Obserwuj" at the top of a page. ze swojej strony ? ;D Misja Czy jest dla mnie misja? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:33, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) 1.Jakie zdjęcia konkretnie? 2.Skąd ja wezmę? :D Artworki nie pasują ;P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:36, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) No... spróbuje xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:40, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Wygooglowałem 2 zdjęcia Mew xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:47, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Dobra... Jesteś? Ja sobie oglądam Best Wishes odcinek 001 :D To że po japońsku nic nie szkodzi bo dobry fan zczaji o co biega niezależnie po jakiemu mówią :) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:28, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Hej Buizelek! Co tam? Rose może się dziś zarejestruje na Buizel Wiki :D E nic tylko się troche wkurzam na Hoena. No bo w opku SS Snisela dorobił sobie kamienie ewolucyjne w wyposażeniu... bez zgody Snisela... (to jest główny powód) No właściwie chodzi o sprawy opka np. że chce zawsze z wszystkimi wygrywać (przede wszystkim z tobą) , ciągle chce być najlepszy i wogle , no i on sobie chyba myśli , że to on jest głównym bohaterem. -.-' Nom , nie dziwie mu się-.- Michał mnie też zaczyna wkur... wkurzać Hello. Hej jesteś? :D Dobra... Teraz sprobuję ukończyć Pokémon Pearl (a może to są Moképony? :D) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 07:43, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Ale mi odpowiedź ._. Masz pojęcie gdzie jest Fantina? Bo kurde nie jest w sali a kur jest gdzieś w tej hali konkursowej ale gdzie nie wiem o_o A następny lider to ona :< Natychmiastowy nokaut! 07:53, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz że mi chodzi o gry? I nie ważne, już wiem co mam zrobić >.> Natychmiastowy nokaut! 08:00, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Hej , czy mogłabym zostać adminem??? Uuu nie wiem czy będę taka aktywna przez tą szkołę... O.o I don't know. - PokeGirl Hej tu Sho xD , mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi jak wrzucać ataaaki ? =_= Myślę nad zmiana postaci XD wspomóż mnie ! Witam :) Mam nadzieje że się nie obrazisz ale pozwoliem sobie dodać wszystkie brakujące Sprity pokemon. Jeżeli źle zrobiłem to przepraszam Witaj, czy dodasz mnie do użytkowników na stronie głównej Dobra ale pamiętaj że Red i Blue mają japońskie wersje, a Green to wogóle tylko po japońsku jest. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:57, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) Usuniesz te pliki: Plik:Leafeon.png Plik:Glaceon.jpg Plik:Ivysaur.png Plik:Umbreon.png Plik:Ivy anim.jpg Plik:Ivysaur.jpeg Plik:UmbreonAnime.jpg Plik:Venusaur.png Plik:Turtwig.jpg Plik:Pokemon Grotle.png Plik:Mały Glaceon.jpg , bo są nie potrzebne. Dobre?--[[Użytkownik:Dominikolo|'Dominikolo' (D)]] 12:20, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Nadawanie uprawnień administratora Hej, aby nadać komuś uprawnienia administratora wystarczy wejść na stronę Specjalna:Prawa_użytkowników i tam dokonać odpowiednich zmian. Pozdrawiam, TOR 12:31, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) ? Heja. Wg. specjalnej strony jestem 3 co do aktywności, tuż za PokeGirl i tobą xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:45, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Skąd bierzesz te miniaturki Pokémonów? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:22, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Heeeja :D Co porabiaasz ;D ? rozmyślam nad postacia @.@ . !! Ogólnie to myślę czy być Shootim , Ashem lub kimś innym xDD .. Hmm , a czemu tak uważasz ? ;D A więc stawiam cię przed decyzją , kto lepszy ;D Wow! Fajowo! ;) A tak ogólnie to jak dodaje sie szablony ? , i oczywiście podpis XD bo nie kapuje - ShO xd O InactivePoké i PokéActive zresztą bulbapedia u asha są właśnie takie ;D ,a co do podpisu to obrazków tam wkleic nie mogę >< ale kiedy robię te całe ~to wyskakuje mi [[Plik:Qui.gif Shō Plik:Qui.gif]] 19:26, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) ARGH GR WTF LOLOLFKoemfoemgfowogmosgsgsd Kur coś ty tu narobił? Wiki się sypie o_O No nie, porozmieszczanie wszystkiego jest DZIWNE. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:17, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) To nie może być mój komputer bo np. Wikinezka normalnie się wczytuje a u mnie wikitak wygląda ._. PS.Dobra idę na Bulbę bo odblokowali ją. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:27, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) Już ok :O Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:30, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) Cześć pokegirl już jest adminem a kiedy wybierzesz następnego i kto nim będzie? Niewiem czy mi się uda ale jakoś spróbuje ale trudno się tu robi a skąd pokegirl bieże te obrazki poków że są inne niż na wiki YEAH Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Chłopaka :D :D :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:47, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Usuń tą stronę bo tylko zapycha przestrzeń główną. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:09, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Mam dla ciebię misję specjalną :D 1.Zamień te wszystkie "Kategoria:Artykóły do poprawy" na "Kategoria:Artykuły do poprawy" 2.Weź pozamieniaj wszystkie "Pokemony" na "Pokémony". Tutaj masz swe narzędzie - é. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:49, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok TOBIE TEŻ WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLPESZEGO!!! Ej , a kidy załozyłeś Buizel Wiki? Bo tego dnia będzie DZIEŃ BUIZELA XDD Tak jesteś powietrze :P @UP TFU Dzień Buizela? Nie ma szans by było to oficjalne święto xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:15, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Blah blah blah... No to spóźnione wszystkiego najlepszego dla twojego Buizela i mojego ;D Dzięki , ale co... acha... dobra przekażę... Mój Buizel chce walczyć z twoim Buizelem XDD Buizel! Unik , a potem Stalowy Ogon! Buizel , nie!!! Ach... użyj Lodowej Pięści na głowie Buizela! Odskocz i też użyj Strumienia wody! Odeprzyj atak Stalowym Ogonem! Ha, ha! Nie działa :P Użyj Wodnego Pulsu! Nie!!! Buizel... już po nim :PP Odznakę Rozumu (: Spójż na moją stronkę XDD Czekaj... idę przygotowywać Pofinki dla Buizela XDD A tak na serio to idę robić sałatkę (: Nie , to dla rodziców. Ja jej nie lubię. Raz się po niej porzygałam :P PS. Wodospadu... hm jasne! Wybieram Cię Tsutaja! Ok (z tymi odznakami) Tsutaja! Użyj Magicznego Liścia i kręć się (tak może trafi Vaporeona) Ok zbliżył się! Użyj Dzikich Pnączy i wyrzućVaporeona w powietrze Niech to! Tsutaja , użyj Trawiastego Miksera! :P (głupia nazwa) O nie! Tsutajo - lody! XDD Dobra wracaj! Pachirisu , Wyładowanie! O nie! Tsutajo - lody XDD Rozmroź się w Pokaballu. Teraz ty Pachirisu! Wyładowanie! Pachirisu użyj Żyroskopu i podczas tego ataku użyj Iskry! Stalowy Ogon! Uch Pachirisu! Wyładowanie! Ochrona! Przebij się przez ochronę Żyroskopem Użyj Super Kła na ogonie Vaporeona! Co!? O nie Pachirisu! Ech... Tsutaja Trawiasty Mikser! Ach! Tsutaja wstawaj!!!! Nie... no dobra , Espeon Wodna Fala! Kiedy bUizel będzie nad tobą użyj Elektro Działa! Czekałam na to! Espeon Przyciąganie! Mogę być liderem ostatniej sali w Isshu?? Stalowy Ogon! Dziwne... a może drugi Stalowy Ogon go obudzi!!! Dzięki , ale co z tym twoim Buizelem??? Zakochał się czy co??? o.O Nie mam Buizelowego pojęcia ;) na nawet Espeon nie ie o co mu chodzi??? Nie wiem... idź do Siostry Joy! OMG!!! Jakby to powiedział 1-ek: WTF!!! Jagby mnie poraził prąd to bym też była smutna... ale może na prawde się zakochał??? O.O' Przysyłam na chwilę Espeon. Kurze! No i co teraz? Chodzi o to , że ona woli twojego Umbreona... Co? Ale jak Buizel się dowie to chyba zabije Umbreona! Mogę przetrzymać Umbreona do jutra XDD Bardzo się lubią :D A jak tam Buizel? Już Ci nie zajmuję łóżka? XDD Ha , ha! XDD Dobrze , ale wrazie czego: Chcesz małego Eevee'ego? XDD Żartuję!! XDD Już muszę kończyć)): Jutro Ci powiem co Espeon i Umbreonem. Espeon ma trening , a Umbreon - śpi! Nic nadzwyczajego -.- Umbreon mi w nocy nie dawał spać! Poszedł na balkon i zaczął wyć! ~.~ Odsyłam go... A jak tam Buizel? Za Espeon tęskni? Ech... no to moze się go spytaj. No to nie wiem... O TY W ŻYCIU!!! ESPEON JAJO ZNIOSŁA!!! O.O Ok mam go. Twój Umbreon jest tatusiem. :D Ale co będzie z jajem??? Ja??? Na dobra. Ciekawe czy to chłopiec czy dziwczynka XDD No najpierw to niech się wykluje. Tylko mi trochę przykro z powodu Buizela... pomyśl jak cały czas będzie taki smutny to nie będzie chciał walczyć'.' Tak? UUu , ale ile to może potrwać? O Kurde! 0.0 Hej , a może chwilkę powalczymy? Buizel moze się lepiej poczuje. O ty sory jednak potem , bo jadę na wycieczkę z kółkiem historycznym . Będę tak po 16.30. Coś tam coś tamD Ustawiłeś sobie budzik jutro na 7:00? Wiesz chyba co o 8:05 się pokaże :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:10, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Jak starczy mi czasu :Bwhahaha Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:22, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) A jakie? (: Sprite Poke Fana Plik:PokeFan.png nie miałam pomysłu... Nie mam dzisiaj weny -.- Eevee już się wykluł (-: Chłopiec (: Ee dobrze , Umbreon też. A jak tam Buizel? 0.0 Oby nie uciekł. WEŹ GO!!! PRZYSZEDŁ TU I DOWIEDZIAŁ SIĘ O EEVEE I WŁAŚNIE ROZWALA CI UMBREONA!!! Dla mnie to troche nudne :P W gry grałam na profilu koleżanki i mi się znudziły :P A jeśli chodzi o znajomych to oni nie za często wchodzą na kompa :P nie wszystkie , ale gry komputerowe znudziły mi sie Serio? Nie. Nie przekonasz mnie. A prześli na chwilę (: Muszę się zalogować )): OMG!!! CO TO JEST??? O.O OMG!!! JAKI BRZYDKI!!! Boje się , że oślepnę XDD Ha ha! Przed wejściem do jego galerii powinno się wywiesić tabliczkę ostrzegawczą XDD OMG!!! Wypracowanie... -.- Brzydal. Brzydal. Brzydal. Brzydal. Brzydal. Wystarcz? Raczej do Croganga , o którego tak męczy Sniselka XDD Chyba go widziałam XDD O ty! Nie masz żadnych zdjęć ! Aż tak źle? Uu ja to jestem brzydka... :S Hmm... ładnie wygląda Ismena (: Nie za dużo max. 7-8 Ha , ha... może zmienimy temat. Mam taki pomysł , żeby zrobić takie strony o liderach (wymyślonych). No tak podobnie jak na Bulbie np. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Volkner Nie no tylko profile oglądałam (: Teraz biorę sięza liderkę z Mossdeep City XDD PS. Zaraz Kung Fu Panda na TVN :D Chyba nie mam (: , ale lubie Shreka , Kung Fu Pandę i inne tego typu (: O i Avatara! Ja chyba jest dziwna , bo nie mam XDD nie widzisz jak się podpisałem Damoianie Turowski? *Lady Gaga *Michael Jackson *Madonna *Miley CyrusSą fajni , ale nie znam dokładnie nazw piosenek XD Nie mam pamięci , do nazwisk , ani piosenek XDD A jak jest twoja ulubiona piosenka? najbardziej "Czy ten pan i pani?" Ani Wyszkoni (ją też lubie) Halo? Jak tam Buizel? Mieliśmy powalczyć nie? Togekiss , Wodny Puls!